Torneio de Feiticeiros
by Marjarie
Summary: Chegou a hora das garotas de Feiticeiros, fic da incrível Kath Klein, terem seu confronto. Quem sairá triunfante? CONCLUÍDA
1. É hora do duelo

**TORNEIO DE FEITICEIROS**

Cap 1 – É hora do duelo 

'Finalmente conseguimos trazer dos domínios da poderosa Kath Klein duas verdadeiras titãs, que desde Feiticeiros II anseiam por uma oportunidade para resolverem as diferenças.' – uma garota, com microfone na mão, ia falando enquanto subia para o centro do ringue.

A multidão a sua volta começou a gritar animada quando duas figuras se aproximaram.

'De um lado,' – a apresentadora continuou falando – 'o pilar da vida e professora de educação nas horas vagas: SAKURA KINOMOTO LI!' – com sua roupa estilo Matrix, Sakura apenas lançou um olhar mortal na direção de sua oponente. – 'E do outro lado, direto do mundo das trevas, a dama de gelo: MIDORIKO!' – vaias são escutadas enquanto a demônio fêmea, na sua forma sarada, apenas encarava Sakura de modo gélido. – 'Adversárias... preparem-se e... é hora do duelo!'

Imediatamente as duas voaram pra cima uma da outra e a porrada rolou solta, Sakura se aproveitou dos poderes das cartas para aumentar ainda mais a potências dos ataques, enquanto Midoriko começou a usar toda a força de seus músculos. A raiva contida em cada ataque era imensa, nenhuma das duas titãs ousaria ser derrotada, não quando o motivo de seu ódio era o chinês tudo de bom Syaoran Li.

Utilizando-se de toda concentração, Sakura invocou os poderes dos elementos enquanto Midoriko reunia mais e mais energia das trevas, não parando nem um segundo de atacar. A apresentadora, Marjarie, se afastou, já que não estava a fim de apanhar de graça.

'Vejam só, minha gente! As duas estão usando de todas as técnicas possíveis.' – já num local seguro, Marjarie prosseguiu com a narração do torneio – 'Mas esperem! Os ataques mágicos estão diminuindo de intensidade! É isso mesmo! Agora elas lutam no mano a mano!' – a apresentadora gritava empolgada. – 'Ai! Essa deve ter doído, Sakura acabou de meter o dedo no olho de Midoriko... mas ela não se dá por vencida e começa a tentar enforcar Sakura que se gruda nos cabelos da demônio... Agora as duas caíram com tudo e estão começando a se estapear! Mas o que é isso? Esse duelo está parecendo briga de mulher!'

As adversárias continuaram atacando com unhas e dentes até que um dos idealizadores do torneio resolveu mudar um pouquinho o ringue. Digitando alguns códigos no imenso computador da sua sala de controle, fez cair uma grande quantidade de lama, sujando as duas oponentes que continuam dando soque e chute pra tudo quanto é lado.

'E o cenário da luta acaba de ser modificado!' – Marjarie exclamou, equilibrando-se agora na única pontinha do ringue que não foi tomado pela lama. – 'Mas Sakura e Midoriko nem parecem ter notado o estado lastimável em que se encontram! Essas duas sabem bem o que é estar vidrada numa batalha!'

A luta continuou firme e forte. Mesmo não enxergando um palmo na frente do nariz, e ainda praticamente engolindo lama, as adversárias prosseguiram com seus super e desesperados golpes.

'E parece que estamos nos momentos finais!' – Marjarie continuou a narrar a disputa' – 'Uma das adversárias, só não consigo identificar qual delas, acaba de atirar pimenta nos olhos da outra! Como ela conseguiu? E não acabou! Ela ainda tacou detergente na boca da oponente que permanece caída!' – empolgada, a apresentadora se aproximou pra observar melhor. – 'Agora ela tirou o último truque de debaixo da manga... O que é isso? Parece uma espada! O que ela vai fazer?'

De pé, com uma poderosa espada em mãos a lutadora invocou o poder total – 'Thunder! Thundeeeeer! THUNDER KATHS! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!' – e com um único golpe detonou a sua adversária.

'Já temos a nossa vencedora!' – a apresentadora estava boquiaberta – 'Quem será? Esperem! Eu conheço aqueles olhos verdes! É Sakura! A nossa feiticeira favorita!' – sorridente, ela se aproximou correndo e ergueu a mão de Sakura no ar – 'Não resta a menor dúvida! Sakura é a mulher mais forte de Feiticeiros!' – após baixar o braço da feiticeira, Marjarie estendeu uma toalha para a vencedora se limpar e logo aproximou o microfone. – 'Agora diga algo para toda multidão que torceu por você!'

'Valeu galera! Finalmente eu me vinguei um pouco do que essa criatura causou! Mas ainda não estou satisfeita! Ela é a culpada por tudo de ruim que acontece em Feiticeiros III, merece apanhar muito mais!' – os torcedores gritaram eufóricos, não era todo dia que viam a madame gelo levar uma bela surra.

'YEAH! É assim que se fala!'

'Não é justo!' – Midoriko, toda estropiada, começou a gritar. – 'Eu quero uma revanche!'

'Não se preocupe, esse torneio mal começou.' – Marjarie começou a falar com a lutadora no chão. – 'Ainda falta uma luta e a derrotada lutará com você pelo terceiro lugar.'

'Como? Terceiro? Que absurdo é esse?' – Midoriko conseguiu reunir forças para gritar e balançar os punhos, indignada. – 'Eu quero lutar com esse pilar rachado outra vez! Ela pensa que ganhou o Devillus, mas está redondamente enganada!'

'Ih, agora é tarde, já teve sua chance.' – a apresentadora deixou de dar atenção para a demônio revoltada e voltou a falar com a vencedora. – 'E então Sakura, como se sente ao passar para a final?'

'Muito contente! E sei que só venci graças ao poder ancestral da Kath!'

'Isso aí! Ninguém vence Os Thunder Kaths!' – Marjarie continuou animada. – 'Obrigada pelos comentários, Sakura, e boa sorte para você na sua próxima luta.'

'Valeu! Até mais pessoal!' – a Feiticeira acenou sorrindo e saiu para os vestiários ainda com lama pingando dos cabelos.

'E agora vamos aos preparativos da próxima luta! Mishimura X Mirena! Não percam!

Continua...

N/A

E aê! Teve início o Torneio de Feiticeiros! Reunindo quatro personagens: Sakura, Midoriko, Mirena e Mishimura, todas da incrível fic criada pela mais incrível ainda, Kath Klein, as lutas irão acontecendo até q a grande vencedora seja revelada! Não deixem d acompanhar.

Essa historinha eu escrevi no fórum Mansão da Amizade, agora dei uma arrumadinha e trouxe a fic para cá, bem, espero que gostem da minha brincadeira com as personagens de Feiticeiros.

Beijos!


	2. Eliminatória

**TORNEIO DE FEITICEIROS**

**Cap 2. Eliminatória **

'Boa tarde, amantes do esporte.' – Marjarie começou a falar empolgada. – 'Estou aqui para narrar mais uma emocionante batalha do Primeiro Torneio de Feiticeiros!'

A multidão vai à loucura e a apresentadora aproveita para observar os espectadores quando, de repente, um verme lilás chama sua revolta.

'Eu não acredito! A Bruxaori está na platéia... GRRRRRRRRR.'

Indignada, Marjarie retira um equipamento de alta tecnologia de dentro do bolso gigante da sua calça, mira e...

'LET IT RIP!'

Sem que Saori sequer tivesse tempo de piscar, a beyblade a atingiu bem no meio da testa, voltando em seguida para as mãos da beylutadora enquanto a criatura ficava estirada com os olhos em forma de espiral e um big calombo na cabeça.

'E agora,' – Marjarie voltou à pose profissional, mas ainda mantendo um grande sorriso, nada melhor do que dar uma liçãozinha básica na Peruori. – 'dando continuidade ao torneio, eu apresento as lutadoras! De um lado, uma feiticeira que, não contente em vir do futuro para perturbar nossos heróis no passado, ainda resolve dar as caras no presente: MIRENA! Do outro lado, se achando a poderosa, mas sem poder para matar nem uma barata: MISHIMURA!' – ambas encararam Marjarie de forma raivosa, mas ela nem pareceu se importar. – 'Em seus lugares! 3, 2, 1... comecem!'

Apertando fortemente os punhos, ambas correram e começaram a se golpear, mas a branquela azeda e fracote estava levando a pior. Realmente aí não havia nenhuma novidade.

'Mishimura está apanhando feio! Ela virou, literalmente, um saco de pancadas nas mãos de Mirena... a feiticeira está enchendo a cara da branquela com tabefes...' – Marjarie narrou a luta, achando o máximo a coça que Mishimura estava levando.

Nesse momento os organizadores do torneio, aproveitando a grana arrecadada, resolveram estrear os novos equipamentos adquiridos. Utilizando-se de diversos controles fizeram muuuuuuuuita espuma invadir a arena, cobrindo completamente as duas lutadoras.

'Muita espuma com cheirinho de frutas acaba de inundar o ringue.' – a apresentadora continuou falando na maior emoção – 'Mas eu estou preparada para essa mudança de cenário!' – remexeu no bolso até encontrar seus óculos de natação que rapidinho arrumou no rosto. – 'Agora virei uma digiescolhida!' – exclamou feliz, pegando fôlego e fazendo pose de mergulhadora, antes de entrar de cabeça na espuma e voltar a narrar.

'Gente!' – a apresentadora gritou com a voz abafada pela espuma. – 'A Mishimura está sendo massacrada! Vou aproximar o microfone para que vocês ouçam os sons da batalha.'

POW! TAP! CRACK!

"Ai! Você quebrou minha unha!"

"UAHhahahaha como é bom ser uma feiticeira má!"

Marjarie afastou o microfone dos terríveis sons.

'A situação se torna desesperadora! Mishimura, num último esforço, utiliza a poderosa técnica de Sakura e mete o dedo no olho de Mirena, finalizando o ataque com uma rasteira que deixa sua adversária caída! Mas eu diria que essa manobra não foi muito inteligente, Mirena parece prestes a soltar fogo pelas ventas! Ih, melhor se afastar.'

Com a maquiagem borrada e a chapinha desfeita, Mishimura dá alguns passos para trás ao perceber o perigo que corre. Enquanto isso, Mirena, com um sorriso extremamente maligno no rosto, concentra-se para lançar seu ataque.

'Mishimura está completamente desesperada!' – Marjarie continuou narrando empolgada, quase engolindo espuma enquanto gritava. – 'Sem alternativa ela tira os tamancos e arremessa com tudo, mas a coitada tem uma mira péssima e erra feio! Hahahaha... e Mirena continua se concentrando e uma espécie de energia está se formando nas mãos dela! Pessoal, é um grande poder!'

Se borrando de medo, Mishimura tenta como pode se esconder atrás da apresentadora, mas ela dá um empurrão na azeda deixando-a na trajetória do ataque que está por vir, sem alternativa, ela apenas cobre o rosto com as mãos.

Mirena libera toda a energia e um clarão ilumina o local, quando Marjarie recupera o controle no sentido da visão, pisca diversas vezes até conseguir distinguir uma branquela atiradona, com a língua arrastando no chão.

'E é nocaute! A vitória vai para Mirena!' – sorridente, a pessoa do mal se juntou a Takeda, que estava próximo à arena, e ambos saíram cheios da pose, a apresentadora nem deu importância à dupla e continuou falando animada. – 'A próxima batalha será entre as duas vencedoras... Sakura e Mirena! Esperamos uma super luta na grande final!' – remexeu em seu bolso e retirou de lá uma toalhinha para dar uma limpada no rosto antes de voltar a falar. – 'Não percam! Na próxima semana no mesmo Kathhorário e no mesmo Kathcanal!' – acenou para o pessoal e saiu da arena, deixando a azeda jogada de qualquer jeito e soltando fumacinha depois do ataque que levou no meio das fuças. – 'Até lá!'

continua...

E aê, aqui está mais uma batalha! Espero que tenham se divertido... e agora, a resposta dos reviews... nossa, recebi 6, tô tão feliiiiiz.

**Littledark: **olá! A fic Feiticeiros é mesmo ótima... procura aqui oh...

www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net(barra)(til)kathklein

putz, q complicado colocar endereços assim, aiai... Mas, agradeço de montão seu review e espero q continue acompanhando as lutas. Ah, recebi tb seu review p minha fic de E+T... fiquei muito contente, obrigada.

**Rosana:** maninha! Brigada pelo review... eu não te avisei q ia postar pq foi decisão de momento, eu tava arrumando o fic E+T qdo me deu vontade de postar esse aqui também hehehe. Brigada tb pelo review dessa outra fic, me deixou muito feliz e estou até com vontade de postar meus fics pré-históricos, mas eles são muito ruins hahaha. Beijocas!

**Fabi Lang:** olááááá! Adorei seu monte de risadas! E acredite, eu também adoraria socar a Midoriko huhuhu, mas a Sakura até que fez um bom trabalho hehe. Brigada pelo review.

**Miss of Darkness:** AÊÊÊÊÊÊ! (entrando no modo sorrisão) to toda feliz por vc ter gostado! E, vc está certíssima, to parecendo a Koto (narradora do torneio das trevas) mas o engraçado é q não foi proposital, eu comecei a escrever e ficou desse aí, aí, só resolvi continuar hehe... e sim, sim, adoro o Hiei! E q maravilha vc ter lido os Labirintos, ah, e já estou escrevendo o próximo eba!. Beijos e brigada.

**Sl43r-s4k0r4:** Oiiii, brigada pelo review e pelas risadas tb, adoro qdo o pessoal ri, e adoro ainda mais qdo gosta da luta. Fiquei muito contente tb po vc desejar sorte... valeu! Beijos!

**Analu:** oi garota! Tudo bom? (entrando no modo super sorrisão) adorei seu review. Brigada! Realmente, eu dei uma viajada nessa luta, e a Sakura tava com a bolsinha do gato Félix né? Até detergente ela usou hahaha, aiai, só eu p ficar rindo com algo q eu mesma escrevi... ah, mas não se preocupe q isso é até normal, aqui em casa minha mãe já deu como certo minha doidice e nem se importa mais, se bem q antes ela falava em me mandar p o hospício hahaha. Beijocas e... vc leu as instruções q passei p se chegar ao dojo do sensei Ren? Lá na fic da família, quero ver se vc se achou, eu sempre me perco no meio do caminho hehehe. Bye!


	3. Grande Final

**TORNEIO DE FEITICEIROS**

**Cap 3. Grande final **

'Hoje, direto da Kathcaverna, vim apresentar a batalha final do Torneio de Feiticeiros! E estou acompanhada!' – algumas bombas de fumaça estouram, enquanto luzes coloridas piscam por todas as direções. Quando a bagunça se dissipa, uma silhueta de bichinho de pelúcia surge.

'Olááá!' – ele falou acenando, com um pacotão de biscoitos na mão.

'Aqui está o fofo, Kero-chan!' – um olhar de mormaço por parte do guardião. – 'Quero dizer Kerberos, com sua imponente figura!' – Kero ficou todo cheio de si, engoliu o restante das bolachas e voou até a apresentadora, transformando-se em felino durante o caminho. Quando se encontraram os dois iniciaram uma estranha dança, finalizada com ambos de braços abertos.

'Hahahaha' – com as mãos na cintura, Kero fez pose de poderoso enquanto a apresentadora rodopiava em volta dele, parando ao se tocar que era hora da luta.

'Ahn, bem... agora que apresentei a vocês o comentarista da batalha.' – Kero fez mais e mais poses. – 'Iremos iniciar o confronto. Kero, pode sentar ali.' – apontou para uma enorme mesa equipada com muitos doces e um microfone perdido em meio a tudo isso.

'Yahoooooo!' – ele lançou seu grito de guerra, já voando para a comilança.

'Agora sim, vamos a batalha final!' – a apresentadora ergueu o punho no ar. – 'A luta entre duas poderosas feiticeiras... Mirena e Sakura! Peço às adversárias que se aproximem...'

As duas guerreiras sobem na arena, preparam-se para dar um passo decisivo em direção ao centro... e levam um belo escorregão.

'E a nossa arena está congelada!' – Marjarie falou feliz, mal disfarçando as risadas.

'Por que não avisou antes, sua inútil? Ficou dançando com aquele gato super desenvolvido e esqueceu?' – Mirena reclamou de mal-humor.

'Eu sei que sou um gatão mesmo.' – Kero falou de boca cheia.

Marjarie se fez de surda.

'Como uma boa apresentadora eu vim preparada e já estou com os meus patins...' – mostrou seu equipamento de patinação no gelo, toda contente. – 'Lutadoras, preparem-se e... comecem!'

Mirena tentou correr para cima de Sakura, mas falhou miseravelmente... mal a criatura deu um passo e deslizou toda torta pela pista.

'Uhahahaha. Que ridícula!' – o profissional comentarista falou.

'Flutuação!' – Sakura gritou, invocando seu poder e ignorando solenemente a vergonha que seu guardião a estava fazendo passar.

'E nossa querida feiticeira chamou o poder de uma carta e agora flutua graciosamente sobre a pista lançando olhares superiores a sua adversária!'

Revoltada, Mirena começou a mexer os braços loucamente para tentar manter o equilíbrio, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi parecer com a Bruxaori correndo... Bufou e, sem conseguir alcançar a outra lutadora partiu para cima de quem estava ao seu alcance: a apresentadora.

'Estou sentindo o perigo...' – a garota apertou o microfone com força. – 'Patins pra que te quero!'

Imediatamente as duas voaram pela pista, Marjarie patinando e Mirena deitada de barriga para baixo e pegando impulso com as mãos.

'Temos uma perseguição em meio ao gelo.' – Kerberos comentou palitando os dentes. – 'Força Marjarie!'

'Valeu pela torcida Kero-chan!'

'GRRRRR, alguém tem que apanhar...' – Mirena parecia fora de si.

'Faça-a voltar a forma humilde que merece!' – Kero, ao ver a gravidade da situação, voltou a sua forma falsa, agitando os punhos no ar.

'Mas ela não é uma carta Clow!' – Marjarie gritou ainda fugindo.

'Então a use como correntes da justiça!' – o guardião ainda bradava.

'Kero, não viaja!' – ela gritou.

'Então... então... use o microfone como báculo e bata na cabeça dela.'

Aquela sugestão agradou a apresentadora, dando um giro rápido, parou de frente a Mirena e começou a distribuir microfonadas nas idéias dela. No mesmo instante a feiticeira do mal lançou um olhar enraivecido para a garota. Engolindo em seco, Marjarie se agarrou ao microfone e voltou a patinar.

'Socorro!'

'Hahahahahahaha, que divertido!' – Sakura se dobrava de tanto rir, ainda flutuando no ar.

As duas continuaram dando voltas desesperadas ao redor da arena até que Marjarie, finalmente tendo uma idéia, tornou a falar, já sem fôlego devido à fuga.

'Se... arf... você me atacar eu... arf, arf... tenho poder para interromper a luta... arf... e desclassificá-la...'

'É isso aí!' – Kero gritou outra vez.

Mirena parou rapidinho, se levantou meio torta e dirigiu seu olhar para uma Sakura risonha, resolveu então mudar seu alvo. Pegando impulso, deu um grande salto e caiu com Sakura e tudo no chão.

'Arf arf...' – a apresentadora nesse momento estava sentada, com uma baita dor nas pernas, mas mesmo assim tornou a narrar. – 'Mirena deu um salto à distância que deve ter quebrado o recorde... arf... e agora ambas estão deslizando e se estapeando... arf que canseira... as duas continuam se atacando... agora até beliscões são utilizados, mas... ah...' – arregalou os olhos. – 'Mas agora estão vindo pro meu lado!'

Desesperada, Marjarie realizou um salto triplo mortal, mais mortal do que triplo já que aterrissou de cara no gelo.

'Ai, ui, to apanhando feio... ninguém merece...' – choramingou e, juntando toda dignidade que lhe restava, levantou e voltou a narrar. – 'Sakura, após tomar muitos beliscões, conseguiu se desvencilhar de Mirena com um potente chute e parece furiosa! Uma energia extremamente maligna começa a emanar da feiticeira... ai, será que ela vai virar novamente a dark Sakura?' – falou já tremendo nas bases.

Mirena, que conhecia a fama da dark Sakura, entrou em pânico e criou rapidamente uma barreira. Marjarie, mais apavorada ainda, pegou seus tazos arma e voa.

'Qualquer coisa eu atiro o dragão branco de olhos azuis do mundo da fantasia...'

Kero apenas se escondia atrás de seus doces.

'Não se preocupem, seu sacrifício não será em vão.' – falou com voz chorosa abraçando forte um bombom.

E a energia de Sakura continuou aumentando, então, em uma grande velocidade, ela invocou espada e partiu a barreira da feiticeira como se fosse papel.

'Ai, agora já era...' – Mirena consegui falar, se tremendo toda.

Com o sorriso mais sinistro e maléfico possível, Sakura fez surgirem asas em suas costas e voou até a adversária, enchendo ela de porrada.

'Eu não esperava algo assim...' – Marjarie falou preocupada – 'Sakurinha foi corrompida pelos beliscões... agora ela se afasta e se prepara para dar o golpe de misericórdia... ai, não quero nem ver!' – fechou os olhos com força, mas no momento seguinte mudou de idéia. – 'Pensando bem, eu quero ver!'

Mirena se encolheu toda, já esperando o pior. Terríveis imagens do seu possível fim passaram depressa diante de seus olhos. Prendeu a respiração, aguardando... até ser atingida por um peteleco dos bons que a jogou longe com estrelas nos olhos.

Marjarie deu uma corridinha para espiar para fora da arena.

'Mirena está fora de combate... Sakura é a vencedora!'

'Eu sabia!' – Kerberos espiou por entre duas pilhas de waffles para gritar triunfante.

Aplausos são escutados, mas Sakura permaneceu parada de cabeça baixa, aos poucos o barulho vai cessando e Marjarie, preocupada, se aproximou cautelosamente.

'Você está bem?' – não obteve resposta. – 'Ai, mas o que eu estou perguntando... tenho que me preocupar é comigo... se ela usar seu poder eu tô frita!' – continuou encarando a feiticeira, morrendo de medo, mas sem abandonar seu posto de apresentadora.

Então, quando o silêncio reinava absoluto, para surpresa de todos, Sakura explodiu em gargalhadas.

'HAHAHAHAHA... a cara de vocês... hahahahaha'

Marjarie ficou um bom tempo abrindo e fechando a boca.

'A... e... a... e... era tudo fingimento?' – conseguiu balbuciar.

'Hahaha... claro... hahaha... não ia ser uma insignificante como a Mirena que me corromperia...'

'Que alívio...' – a apresentadora soltou a respiração. – 'eu já tava com o coração na mão... minha vida já estava até passando diante dos meus olhos...'

No entanto o momento de paz é interrompido por um grito vindo da platéia.

'O que?' – veio a voz irritante da Bruxaori. - 'Aquela apresentadorazinha de meia tigela não vai ser desintegrada? Que absurdo!'

Agora foi o cúmulo, com chamas, raios e trovões em volta do seu corpo, Marjarie se prepara para calar a boca da elementa. Pega sua varinha, cerejeira, 28cm, com uma pena da fera bit Dranzer, estreita os olhos, mira e lança uma poderosa azaração.

'COICIUS NOS ZOIOS!'

Como se tivesse levado um baita de um coice de cavalo a Bruxaori saiu decolandooooooo...

'E é nocaute!' – Kero narrou, novamente com a boca cheia.

Marjarie guardou a varinha com pose de trabalho cumprido, antes de voltar a falar com a vencedora que, para alívio geral, continuava do lado do bem.

'Agora pessoal, vamos aplaudir a poderosa feiticeira SAKURA!'

Aplausos, gritos e assobios invadem o local enquanto o troféu é entregue em meio a luzes coloridas e música.

'Ela é a melhor!' – o guardião falava todo orgulhoso. – 'Claro, fui eu que a escolhi e a treinei. Por favor, não poupem elogios, sei que sou o máximo.' – concluiu sua declaração com uma mordida em um pudim.

'Parabéns pela vitória!' – Marjarie continuou falando na maior faceirice. – 'Você mereceu Sakurinha! Detonou com as adversárias! Muito bem, muito bem!'

'Obrigada.' – Sakura agradeceu envergonhada, abraçando forte o enorme troféu e sendo aplaudida com entusiasmo pelos muitos fãs de Feiticeiros. Ergueu seu prêmio no ar e diversos flashes de câmeras dispararam em sua direção, era um momento único.

'Hey, tirem fotos do maravilhoso guardião à vossa frente!' – Kerberos surgiu com seu sorrisão em frente às câmeras, desviando a atenção da galera.

'Muito bem pessoal' – a apresentadora tornou a falar. – 'O Torneio terminou, mas a nossa arena será usada novamente para a emocionante batalha de Midoriko e Mishimura. Veremos como as duas se sairão para disputar o terceiro lugar.'

'Oba!' – Sakura exclamou contente. – 'Essa eu não posso perder!'

_continua..._

Sakura! Sakura! Yeah! Ela é a melhor! Uhuuuuu!

- Por favor, não exagere. – Sakura faliu envergonhada.

Não é exagero algum, você mereceu, Sakurinha, parabéns! Ah, e agora vamos responder os lindos reviews.

**sl43r-s4k0r4:** olááá! Super obrigada por deixar review no segundo cap também, fiquei muito feliz (sorriso hiper, mega gigante)! E claro que estou hiper contente por você estar gostando do torneio, é o máximo quando as pessoas se divertem com o que a gente escreve, brigada mesmo! Ah, e espero que tenha gostado dessa luta também... Beijos!

- E valeu pela torcida. – Sakura falou contente. – É ótimo ter o apoio de um pessoal tão maravilhoso.

**Miss of Darkness:** Oiiiii! Você acertou! A próxima torturada no Labirinto será mesmo a criatura hehehe, junto com Kuroki e Lauren (do seriado ALIAS)... espero terminar logo de escrever, só que eu acho que tô viajando demais na fic hehehe... bem, vamos ver no que vai dar... E então gostou dessa luta? A triunfal participação do Kero foi graças à sua sugestão (eu já tinha o cap pronto, mas depois de ler seu review, dei um jeito de tacar o Kero no meio da história hehe, espero que você tenha gostado, só que ele provou que é super parcial e comilão hehehehe). Muito obrigada pelo review, adorei! Beijos! 

- E obrigada por todo o apoio! – Sakura falou sorridente, acenando. – Ficamos muito mais fortes quando temos pessoas queridas ao nosso lado.

**Littledark:** Oiê! To toda feliz... muito obrigada por elogiar minha narração do torneio! Ai, mas você não pode assistir CDZ? Não passa nem na Band? Não sei como andam os horários agora (ando meio perdida), mas parece que cavaleiros passa domingos na Band... Ah sim e a Saori Kido, também conhecida como Bruxaori é muito insuportável, os lindos cavaleiros só se dão mal por proteger ela, aiai... mas, obrigada pelo review! beijos!

- Obrigada também. – Sakura falou com sinal de vitória. – É uma maravilha ter a torcida de pessoas tão legais!

A Sakura é mesmo muito fofa né?

- Mas o que falei vale para vocês todos que acompanham o torneio. – a feiticeira ainda sorria, com os olhos brilhando.

É isso aí!

Nos vemos no próximo cap... até lá!


	4. Preparando o estádio

**TORNEIO DE FEITICEIROS**

**Cap 4. Preparando o estádio**

O dia da batalha entre Mishimura e Midoriko se aproxima e enquanto isso, a apresentadora supervisiona a equipe de limpeza.

'Andem logo seus molengas! Não vão pensando que só porque nos seus animes vocês ficam no bem-bom, que aqui vai ser igual!'

'Asquerosa...' – Naraku resmungou em voz baixa. – 'Você não escapará das armadilhas do poderoso Naraku...'

'Eu escutei isso!' – Marjarie gritou indignada. – 'Cinqüenta flexões! E eu não quero uma gota de suor no chão!'

'Parece até um general falando assim...' – Hiei, super gato com sua roupa de segurança, falou enquanto aproximava-se.

'Eu sei,' – a garota respondeu toda sorridente. – 'por isso que eu falo dessa forma... é ótimo mandar em seres desprezíveis como eles... principalmente no Naraku que teve a audácia de tentar absorver o Sesshoumaru...'

Nesse momento a fala de Marjarie foi interrompida pela chegada de Hades, todo atrapalhado com montes de panos e esfregões nas mãos.

'Terminei de limpar a área sul...'

'OK... Agora sobe naquela escada e limpa o forro!' – a garota falou autoritária.

'Mas eu já limpei semana passada!' – ele falou desesperado.

'Sim,' – Marjarie sorriu de forma malvada. – 'mas ainda não esqueci o que você aprontou para os cavaleiros... e o pior, que por sua causa os douradinhos foram mortos! Portanto, vá trabalhar vagabundo!'

Hades se afastou, mas continuou falando baixinho.

'O inferno está doido para recebê-la...'

'Ah é?' – Marjarie, que ouviu muito bem, se indignou. – 'Hiei! Pode dar um fim nesse lixo!'

Com eficiência, Hiei revelou seu Jagan, sorrindo malvadamente.

'Será ótimo usar os meus poderes...'

Hades tomou um sustão e se tremeu todo antes de correr.

'Era brincadeira! Eu já estou indo limpar! Fui!' – disparou, levantando poeira.

Ao ver que Hiei já se preparava para ir atrás da criatura, Marjarie segurou seu braço, impedindo-o de correr.

'Tudo bem Hiei, não perca seu tempo com um inútil como ele...'

'Tem razão... a tortura é muito melhor do que simplesmente matá-lo.'

'Concordo totalmente!' – a garota exclamou feliz. – 'Acho que é por isso que a gente se dá tão bem... né meu demônio fofo?

'Fofo?' – o youkai perguntou incrédulo, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

'Isso! Hihihihihi.'

Quando Hiei abriu a boca para reclamar alguém se aproximou rápido.

'Dona Marjarie!' – era Tarukane, com a banha balançando durante a corrida.

'Quê que é seu humano gordo e falido? Já terminou de desinfetar os banheiros?' – perguntou irritada, detestava aquele tipo.

'Terminei...' – respondeu tremendo um pouco. – 'Mas é que encontramos algo que a senhora tem que ver...'

Marjarie e Hiei se encararam com as sobrancelhas erguidas e, levantando os ombros, foram atrás do ser desprezível.

'Espero que seja importante...' – a apresentadora falou séria.

'Acho bom mesmo, porque minha espada está pedindo para cortar sua cabeça...' – Hiei balançou a katana de modo quase displicente bem em frente à careca do detestável.

'É que...' – Tarukane já estava suando – 'tem uma pessoa atirada ali...' – apontou com o dedo trêmulo.

A passos rápidos, Marjarie aproximou-se do local e logo reconheceu a criatura.

'É a Mirena! Nossa... ela está detonada mesmo... aiai o que eu faço com ela?'

'Hn! Deixe-a caída aí... azar o dela se é fraca.' – Hiei comentou de forma indiferente.

'É... ela não merece nossa preocupação... mas deixar essa horrorosa aqui acaba com o cenário maneiríssimo da arena.' – parou um tempinho para pensar. – 'Já sei! Naraku! Hey, vem cá seu preguiçoso!'

Com a língua de fora pelo cansaço de fazer aquele monte de flexões, o meio-youkai se aproximou correndo.

'O que foi?'

'Dá um jeito de cuidar daquela ferida ali.' – apontou Mirena com o dedo. – 'Se quiser pode pedir ajuda para o Gendo Ikari, ele está precisando trabalhar mais depois de ter tratado o Shinji tão mal.'

'Certo.' – respondeu sem muita vontade antes de sair arrastando a feiticeira.

Satisfeita por resolver o inconveniente, Marjarie já ia retomar a conversa com seu segurança quando Tarukane, que havia se afastado para continuar com a limpeza, voltou correndo.

'Tem mais uma pessoa lá fora para ser socorrida...'

'E quem é?' – Marjarie perguntou com seu pouco de paciência.

'É a Saori...'

'A Bruxaori? Pode deixar ela caída mesmo... aquela deusa de quinta tem mais é que sofrer...'

'Se quiser eu posso ir até lá e aumentar o sofrimento dela...' – Hiei propôs, para imenso contentamento de Marjarie.

'Você é mesmo muito fofo!' – a garota falou com os olhos brilhando.

'E você parece louca...' – o youkai comentou balançando a cabeça.

'Eu sei! Hehehehe'

Hiei apenas rodou os olhos, mas não falou nada, deixando Marjarie continuar com suas risadas sem sentido. Logo um rapaz, com um mochilão nas costas, aproximou-se dos dois, afobado para falar com a garota.

'Marjarie!'

'Sim?' – perguntou já sem a expressão bobona.

'Só para falar, precisei me virar em dois, para me teletransportar de um canto a outro, mas consegui concluir as entregas, está tudo certo para o dia da luta.'

'Uau! Valeu! Você foi ótimo!' – bateu palmas animadona. – 'E agora, pode atacar a cozinha, conforme tínhamos combinado... tem uns pratos ótimos lá para você.'

'Ah, obrigado, tava morrendo de fome, sabe como nós Sayajins somos.'

'É, eu vejo o quanto você é comilão no anime, Goku.' – a garota falou soltando risada antes que o guerreiro saísse voando, literalmente, em direção à refeição.

'Que história é essa de cartas?' – Hiei perguntou com desconfiança.

'Ah, é um segredinho meu hihihi' – falou com um rosto muito safado – 'Por falar nisso...' – remexeu em seu bolso e de lá tirou um envelope. – 'Tó! É para você.' – falou ainda com aquela expressão estranha no rosto para em seguida se afastar soltando risadinhas.

'Eu hein?' – o youkai franziu a testa. – 'Essa daí parece cada vez pior.' – balançou a cabeça e começou a caminhar, doido para encontrar falhas naquele monte de vilões e puni-los, porém seu intento foi interrompido por um grito ensandecido vindo da cozinha.

'Some daqui seu ursinho Pooh!'

'Não, essa torta é minha! Juntamente com o sorvete, as raspas de chocolate, o creme de morango, o bolo, o mousse, a gelatina...' – veio a resposta em uma voz gozada que logo foi interrompida.

'Ah, devolve a minha comida!'

Suspirando, Hiei foi até o local da bagunça, chegando lá encontrou centenas de tigelas e pratos vazios, panelas empilhadas, o cozinheiro arfando em um canto e os dois imprestáveis chamados por Marjarie se mordendo por um muffie.

'Estou cercado de idiotas.' – o youkai falou bufando antes de, com extrema velocidade aproximar-se dos gulosos e roubar o muffie tão ferozmente disputado.

'AAAHHHHHHHHH o meu muffie!' – ambos gritaram com os olhos fora de órbita e as mãos na cabeça. Apenas para provocar, Hiei deu uma boa dentada no bolinho e começou a mastigar lentamente, encarando os gulosos com um olhar superior. – 'AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!'

'Minha nossa, que gritaria é essa?' – Marjarie chegou nesse instante, arrastando Gendo pelas orelhas (estivera maltratando ele um pouquinho).

'Ele roubou minha comida!' – Kero e Goku gritaram, apontando para Hiei.

Tranqüilamente, o youkai detonou com o muffie, não deixando nem farelos para contar a história.

'NNNNNÃÃÃOOOOOO!' – fora de si, os dois gulosos transformaram-se, em guardião Kerberos e Super Sayajin. – 'Isso não vai ficar assim!' – gritando juntos outra vez já se preparando para lançar seus furiosos ataques.

'Grua...' – começou Kero, formando a bola de fogo em sua boca.

'Ka-Me-Ha...' – continuou Goku com um brilho intenso nas mãos.

'Agora chega os dois!' – Marjarie interviu bem a tempo, atirando uma fatia de queijo na cara de cada um, sentindo o sabor do provolone, ambos prontamente interromperam sua fúria para ir preparar um sanduíche. – 'Ufa, essa foi por pouco...' – falou em um suspiro. - 'E você também, né Hiei? Adora provocar.'

'Hn.' – cruzou os braços, virando o rosto para o lado.

'Bem, agora o único jeito é...' – a garota tirou o celular do bolso e discou depressa. Não precisou esperar muito até ter a sua chamada atendida. – 'Sakura, tenho uma emergência! Preciso do poder da carta doce.'

_'Deixa comigo.' _– a feiticeira respondeu prontamente.

'Resolvido, dessa forma manteremos o estádio de pé até o dia da batalha.' – falou confiante.

'Contando que não traga mais nenhum esfomeado para cá.' – Hiei comentou sério, lançando um olhar de rabo de olho para ursinho e sayajin que se enforcavam pelo catchup.

Continua

N/A

Nossa, que bagunça que foi esse cap hehehehe.

Ah, só para explicar as muitas novas participações nesse cap. Naraku é do anime InuYasha, mas acho q todos devem saber... Hades, é o carinha que inferniza a vida dos cavaleiros na Saga de Hades.

Tarukane é aquele desprezível que mantinha a Yukina presa em YuYu Hakushô e Gendo Ikari é do anime Evangelion, pai do Shinji e, na minha opinião um cara muito detestável!

Agora a resposta dos reviews...

**Analu:** nossa, o Kero roubou mesmo a cena, mas considero que ele fez bons comentários da partida, ele já está até pensando em ser comentaristas de jogos de futebol, esse guardião tem futuro hehehe... ah, e você também gosta de doces, quem sabe teremos um encontro dos doces? Ah, valeu por me chamar de Captor, adorei. Adorei tb vc ter gostado da vitória da Sakura, ela manda muitos beijos e agradecimentos para você, agora a menina está na cozinha fazendo doces a torto e direito. Ah, peraí, ela está chegando...

- Vim aqui rapidinho... oi Analu! Adorei aquilo que você falou, de eu virar Dark e voar com as penas da Babaori. – falou começando a soltar risadinhas malvadas.

- Ah, acabou a torta! – um grito de gelar o sangue foi escutado.

- Ih, preciso voltar. – a feiticeira falou, já saindo em disparada para a cozinha.

Que garota esforçada.

**sl43r-s4k0r4:** Oiiiiiiiiii de novo! Tudo bom? Super, super, super obrigada pelo review, e que maravilha vc estar gostando da fic e das cenas malucas que escrevo, confesso que é bem divertido inventar essas lutinhas. Espero q tenha gostado desse cap também. Beijocas especiais!

- Beijos! – Sakura apareceu correndo, dando tchauzinho, logo disparando para a cozinha outra vez.

**Mana:** Oláááá maninha! Que alegria receber review seu... e dois! Resposta dupla pra você! A beybleidada na testa foi quase a realização de um sonho, hahahaha, adoro beyblades huhuhuhu! Sobre Digimon faz um tempinho q não assisto, mas acompanhei todas as fases e adorei o Digimon Frontier "Vem sentir a emoção, com o coração pegando fogo, até o horizonte, você voará, vem." Ainda lembro a musiquinha. To super contente também por você achar engraçado o q escrevo, valeu mesmo.

A dança do Kero, realmente ficava melhor se eu descrevesse, mas eu tava com preguiça (q desculpa esfarrapada hahaha) legal vc comentar cenas, citar as q gostou, to felizona tchê! Ah, sim e a pena da Dranzer eu passei a mão antes do Kai ser levado da gangue por uma certa clone malvado, não vou citar nomes hahaha. Brigada mesmo por comentar. Beijocas

- Olá Rô. – a feiticeira surgiu correndo outra vez. – Fico muito feliz em vê-la por aqui. Beijos garota!

**Miss of Darkness:** ÊÊÊÊÊ! Que fecilidade vc ter gostado da participação triunfal do Kero, afinal, foi de sua sugestão q ele surgiu com sua comilança hehehe. Brigada mesmo! Nesse cap aina não tivemos a batalha final, mas virá no próximo e pode deixar que vou dar um jeitinho de usar sua super sugestão e fazer a Bruxaori ser fulminantemente atingida huhuhu. Depois de um Coicius nos Zoios será necessário ela ter uma nova e traumatizante experiência hehehe. Beijocas.

- Mais beijos para você também. – Sakura apareceu feito o Flash com o rosto coberto de farinha.

**Littledark:** Oiiiiiii garota! Valeu por ficar ao nosso lado. Kero-chan e Sakura-chan também agradecem de montão o apoio! Ah, e tenho um recadinho da Rô para vc... no fórum da famíla... familiakinomoto (ponto) weblogger (ponto) terra (ponto) com (ponto) br tem um post q ela fala dos horários de Cavaleiros, mas parece q nos domingos passou paras às 14h30min. Beijos.

- Olá, olá!- Sakurinha chegou feliz, com um Kero barrigudo e desmaiado nos braços. - Obrigada por continuar nos acompanhando. Beijos!

Parece que finalmente o comilão foi derrotado...

- Já era hora, agora está tudo tranqüilo para a luta. – a feiticeira falou sorrindo e acenando. - Até lá

Bem, o próximo cap é o último! T mais! Ah! E lá vocês vão saber o que ando aprontando hihihihi

Beijos!


	5. Quando duas Mi se enfrentam

**TORNEIO DE FEITICEIROS**

**Cap 5. Quando duas Mi se enfrentam**

'Finalmente chegou o momento que todos esperavam! A super luta entre as participantes derrotadas. Por favor, aproximem-se.' – mesmo remendadas, as duas Mi conseguiram manter a pose e andaram como donas do pedaço até o centro da arena coberta de gel. - 'Muito bem pessoal! Já está tudo pronto!' – a apresentadora foi falando com um grande sorriso, mas ao olhar atentamente, percebe que Midoriko está com várias rodelas de pepino nos olhos e Mishimura está usando um uniforme de futebol americano. – 'Mas quê que é isso? Madame por favor, livre-se da salada e depressa, pois a multidão está impaciente.'

'Hunf!' – rabugenta, Midoriko retira os pepinos e pinga muito colírio nos olhos. – 'A idiota da Sakura deixou meus olhos totalmente irritados com aquela pimenta. Que ódio!'

'Muito bem, muito bem...' – Marjarie tentou manter a expressão séria, mas estava adorando o sofrimento da criatura. – 'Acho que já podemos começar, mas minha curiosidade fala mais alto... Mishimura por que você está vestida dessa forma?'

'É que na luta anterior eu fiquei toda quebrada...' – a branquela respondeu enquanto ajeitava os cabelos por baixo do capacete.

'Bem feito!' – alguém gritou da platéia.

'... então hoje eu vim com essa roupa para me proteger um pouco.' – continuou sem ligar para a opinião expressada.

'Não sei se será permitida a utilização de vestimentas protetoras.' – falou séria. – 'Kero-chan, qual a decisão sobre isso?'

o silêncio reinou absoluto até que, de uma pilha de barras de chocolate surgiu Kerberos com sua imponente figura.

'Chegueeeeeeeei! Rá, eu sei que vocês estavam pensando, "onde está o lindo e magnífico Kerberos?" pois aqui estou eu, inteirinho para vocês.'- colocou as patas na cintura e começou a rir loucamente.

'Kero, apenas responda a pergunta.' – Marjarie falou pelo canto da boca, havia percebido as sobrancelhas levantadas de muitos espectadores.

'Ah é...' – sentou-se, cruzou as pernas e colocou os dedos no queixo, pensativo, analisando minuciosamente a situação.

Passou alguns minutinhos assim, até que se levantou e foi até o microfone perdido entre os bolos.

'Já cheguei a uma resposta...' – fez silêncio, apenas para dar uma dramatizada ao momento. Todos prenderam a respiração, aguardando. – 'Mishimura está proibida de utilizar armadura.'

'Mishimura, você ouviu a decisão, pode se preparar para receber os golpes, direto.' – a apresentadora falou bastante séria.

'Por favor... piedade.' – a branquela implorou.

'Nem vem.'

'Buááááá... eu sou apenas uma humana, sem nenhum poder, enquanto ela' – apontou para Midoriko que fazia poses de halterofilista. – 'é super forte...'

Marjarie ao encarar o desespero da guria acabou ficando com um pouco de dó.

'OK... pára com essa choradeira... eu deixo você usar as cotoveleiras e as joelheiras.'

'E o colete salva vidas?' – Mishimura falou com cara de cachorro abandonado.

'Tá, tá...' – Marjarie falou já perdendo a paciência. – 'e agora fica quieta antes que eu mude de idéia.' - a guria acenou desesperadamente. – 'Muito bem... pedimos desculpas pela demora... acho que não preciso apresentar as adversárias, mas mesmo assim o farei. Reunimos duas personagens oferecidas, que só sabem dar em cima do Syaoran tudo de bom Li... MIDORIKO e MISHIMURA!'

Na sala VIP...

'É chato ser gostoso.' – um chinês bonitão, conhecido como Syaoran, falou com um meio sorriso.

'Sempre se achando o máximo...' – Ren falou resmungando.

'Tao!' – Syaoran sobressaltou-se ao ver o outro chinês ao seu lado. – 'O que você está fazendo aqui?'

'Não é óbvio? Vim, assistir a luta.'

'Não é disso que eu tô falando!' – falou já indignado. – 'O que quero saber é como raios você veio parar aqui?'

'Eu fui convidado.' – Ren respondeu, indiferente, para maior indignação de Li que estava considerando seriamente a tentadora idéia de dar um murro no bicudinho. Mas acabou desistindo no último instante, não valia a pena perder seu tempo.

'Eu também...' – resolveu retomar a conversação. – 'mas tem um monte de gente aqui... você sabe quem são?'

'Não e nem me interessa.'

'Ô mau humor!' – Syaoran falou exasperado.

'Parem de reclamar seus mané...' – Yusuke chegou, se largando na poltrona. – 'A briga já vai começar... tô doidão pra ver a mulherada se estapeando no gel.'

Toda a galera (entenda-se por homens bonitões) do camarote se acomodou e dirigiu a atenção para a arena.

'Hn, que bando de imbecis.' – emburrado, Hiei resmungou de um canto, não entendia o que havia passado na cabeça da Marjarie para lhe entregar um convite para ficar enfurnado naquela sala entupida de inúteis. Garota doida.

Em outra sala, Sakura, a vencedora do torneio, assistia com atenção.

'Nessa luta eu quero ter visibilidade total...' – a feiticeira falou tranqüila enquanto desembainhava uma poderosa espada. – 'Espada justiceira me dê a visão além do alcance! OOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU!'

De volta à arena.

'Dupla de Mi...' – Marjarie falou com o braço erguido para o alto – 'preparem-se e...' – baixou em um movimento rápido. – 'COMECEM!'

Mishimura correu, mas levou um escorregão e caiu de bunda.

'Ai não! Sujei minha calça!' – gritou desesperada.

'E Mishimura, que continua cheia de frescura, acabou de cair...' – a narradora começou a falar empolgada.

'Esse foi um verdadeiro passo em direção ao hematoma.' – Kero falou sabiamente.

'Mas a batalha continua, Midoriko, muito mais esperta que Mishimura encontrou uma maneira de se aproximar da adversária sem perder a pose e tenta a todo custo pegá-la! Mas a branquela se mostra mais escorregadia que a arena... sem paciência a dama de gelo pega um punhado de gel e atira com vontade na cara de Mishimura! A criatura agora está caída e começa a se engasgar!'

'Uma manobra realmente esperta, garganta e estômago são partes vitais de um lutador, imaginem... é por onde passam os doces!' – Kero comentou, como sempre de boca cheia.

'Obrigada pela análise profissional Kero-chan.' - Marjarie falou antes de continuar com a narração. – 'E Midoriko aproveita o momento esgasgado de Mishimura e ataca com tudo... reunindo toda força que possui ela começa a dar socos com vontade! A única coisa que Mishimura consegue fazer é puxar os cabelos da adversária!'

'ARGH! Sua mocréia! Você não tem o direito de encostar em um fio dos meus maravilhosos cabelos!' – Midoriko berrou e, indignada, começou a puxar os cabelos da outra.

'Agora as duas utilizam o golpe "Vou acabar com seu penteado".' – Marjarie continuou narrando. – 'É incrível! Elas estão colocando todo o ódio nesse ataque! Mas esperem! Elas perderam o equilíbrio e se embolaram no chão! Eca, voou gel pro meu lado!' – falou pulando para trás. – 'Ahn, bem, voltando... Mesmo caídas as duas continuam tentando deixar sua oponente careca. Desse jeito essa luta não termina... essa técnica é muito básica.'

'Deixe que eu resolvo isso.' – Kero surgiu ao lado da apresentadora com um estranho brilho no olhar.

'Fique à vontade.'

Soltando uma risada sinistra, Kero se aproximou das criaturas e atirou uma aranha de borracha, acertando estrategicamente o nariz da Mishimura.

'AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

'Ao ver a borracha cabeluda e de oito pernas, também conhecida como "hair-ock", Mishimura grita em pânico e solta Midoriko! Boa manobra Kero-chan.'

'Hahahaha eu sei que arrebento.' – falou com pose de O bom.

'Isso aqui é de borracha?' – ao ouvir a explicação da apresentadora, a branquela ficou fora de si, encarando com raiva a aranha segura por uma das pernas.

'Que burra, não sabe nem diferenciar um inseto de um brinquedo.' – Madame Gelo debochou.

'Toma isso!' – ainda mais doida, Mishimura atirou a hair-ock nos olhos da adversária.

'Agora eu acabo com você!' – Midoriko fechou as mãos em punhos, prestes a trucidar a pobre aranha.

'Hem hem, crianças, devolvam o brinquedinho pro Titio Kero.' – Marjarie interrompeu o bate-boca, junto ao guardião que não tardou em resgatar a aranha.

'Ela ainda vai me servir para aplicar uns sustos na Sakura.' – ele falou dando risada e retornando ao seu império dos doces.

'Muito bem... agora a luta vai continuar, espero que sem maiores interrupções, mas por favor, dupla de Mi, utilizem técnicas diferentes. Ficar puxando cabelo não tem graça.'

'Ai, e agora,' – Mishimura falou desesperada. – 'eu ainda não sei a técnica suprema do estilo briga de mulher'.

'Azar o seu, sua cabelinho alisado.' – Midoriko provocou.

'Hey! Não fala do meu cabelo! Eu acabei de fazer uma escova permanente e sei que ele está divino!'

'Vai sonhando... você nunca terá a mesma beleza estonteante que eu... até o Li não consegue me esquecer... eu ando acompanhando Feiticeiros III e sei que ele adorou nossos momentos juntos...'

'O QUE?' – Sakura, que acompanhava tudo muito bem através da espada Justiceira soltou um grito que fez tremer o estádio.

Ao escutar, Syaoran chegou a se encolher.

'Ih, cara tu tá ferrado.' – Duo falou amigavelmente dando tapinhas nas costas do chinês.

'Se a esposinha te pegar, vai virar frango xadrez.' – Yusuke também aproveitou para dar aquele apoio moral.

Li apenas escondeu o rosto com as mãos.

'Ah... é...' – percebendo o rumo perigoso que as coisas tomavam, Marjarie resolveu dar uma enrolada na Sakura. – 'Na verdade, eu presenciei esses fatos, Syaoran não estava em seu juízo perfeito ao fazer essas afirmações...' – parou pensando em umas palavras difíceis para deixar tudo mais convincente, mas, ao não encontrar nenhuma, resolveu apelar para Kerberos. Apenas lançou um rápido olhar e o guardião já sacou tudo na hora.

'Na verdade ele tinha cheirado as próprias meias... e vocês sabem, o chulé é algo realmente perigoso, principalmente o daquele moleque... e ainda tem o bafo de onça.' – parou balançando a cabeça, as informações que passava no momento eram realmente trágicas. – 'Foi de fato um momento traumatizante.'

'Ah... então...' – de olhos arregalados pela desculpa, Marjarie fez o possível para soar convincente. – 'Sakurinha, você tem que concordar, diante de tais circunstâncias qualquer um fica meio pinél.' – falou com jeitinho – 'Perdoe o Syaoran.' – as câmeras deram aquele close na Sakura e ela acabou cedendo, acenando com a cabeça.

'To salvo...' – Syaoran falou soltando a respiração. – 'Mas é melhor eu ir até a Sakura.' – levantou-se de um pulo e disparou para fora da área VIP.

'OK, desavenças resolvidas.' – a apresentadora tornou a falar sorridente antes de se aproximar e cochichar para as lutadoras. – 'Façam o favor de parar de soltar os podres do Syaoran, eu preciso desse estádio inteiro até o fim do torneio...' – voltou a falar no microfone. – 'E agora... que a luta continue!'

Imediatamente as duas voltaram a brigar.

'Midoriko dá um chute no estômago da Akame que é atirada para trás... será que ela finalmente foi vencida? Não! Mishimura se levanta e dá uma unhada na Midoriko! Íh, a madame ficou furiosa.'

'GRAU! Agora eu te mato!'

'Mata nada sua demônio gasta.' – Mishimura falou totalmente sem noção do perigo.

'Comé que é?' - Midoriko chegou a interromper seu soco, milímetros antes de atingir o rosto da adversária.

'É isso aí... você tá toda despencada... também, resolveu ter um filho, ao contrário de mim, que tive um caso com Li mas não fiquei com um estorvo.'

'Pst, o que eu acabei de falar sobre os podres?' – Marjarie perguntou pelo canto da boca, mas as duas nem fizeram conta, continuaram lançando seus berros e xingamentos.

'Ih, não esquenta, a Sakura não tá nem prestando atenção.' – Kero falou apontando para o camarote da vencedora. Realmente, ela estava virada só em sorriso, abraçada a Syaoran.

'Ah, então eu posso apenas apreciar o bate boca.' – a apresentadora cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça, tranqüila.

'Pois fique sabendo que o meu Kazuo é o demônio mais poderoso do mundo das trevas!' – Midoriko continuou gritando exaltada.

'Isso é apenas uma desculpa que você usa para se conformar por ter sido largada.' – Mishimura falou em tom superior.

'Comece a rezar sua lambisgóia.' – a madame falou enquanto aumentava sua energia sinistra, então, com um olhar de meter medo, lançou um poderoso ataque. Mas, a branquela conseguiu se desviar a tempo...

'Ah... onde estou, quantos dias se passaram?' – Bruxaori ergueu-se do monte que formava no chão desde o coicius nos zoios, ainda zonza, vendo estrelinhas de camelô piscando em frente ao seu rosto, mas a visão durou pouco... – 'O que é aquilo?' – piscou meio vesga e, antes que pudesse compreender a situação foi atingida em cheio por um raio poderoso. Mal teve tempo de dizer quadribol, antes de ser lançada pelos ares, seus braços batendo loucamente num frustrado intento de voar.

'E é nocaute!' – Marjarie narrou empolgada. – 'Em um tiro certeiro, Bruxaori é atingida! E pelo poder e alcance do ataque eu diria que ela foi parar no Olimpo! Já vai tarde!'

'Hahahaha, que mira péssima a sua hein?' – Mishimura aproveitou o momento de distração da demônio por ter atingido uma Saori inconveniente, para continuar com as provocações.

A apresentadora retornou depressa de seu contentamento por ver a Peruori sendo mandada ao "infinito e além" e voltou a narrar.

'Midoriko se revolta com as palavras de Mishimura e parte com tudo para o ataque! Primeiro um soco de direita... agora uma joelhada, seguida de uma voadora... que demais! A branquela cai de boca no gel e Midoriko, com um joelho em suas costas começa a torcer o braço de Mishimura para trás!'

'HAHAHAHAHA.'

'Essa foi a risada assustadora da madame!' – Marjarie quase pulava de emoção.

'Essa demônio inclusive tem voz de tenor. Ouso dizer que se ela perder o emprego de poderosa do mundo das trevas, consegue fácil, fácil uma pontinha em algum concerto.' – Kero contribuiu com suas observações.

'Grande comentário Kero-chan! E realmente, Midoriko continua com sua risada de Pavarotti! Estamos presenciando um espetáculo único.'

Mas Mishimura começa a reagir, com grande esforço, juntou todo o gel que conseguiu em suas mãos e atirou com vontade nos olhos da Madame Gelo. Ao sentir a meleca, a demônio pulou para longe.

'AAAAHHH! De novo! Qu ê que esse povo tem contra meus olhos? Nem o Shiryu leva tanto ataque nos olhos quanto eu! Que ódio!' – gritando histericamente, a madame tentou correr até Mishimura a fim de esganá-la, mas como não estava enxergando direito, acabou batendo de cabeça num dos pilares que cercam a arena.

'E Midoriko parece tonta depois do encontrão que deu no pilar! Mishimura aproveita a oportunidade e chega por trás dando uma bifa na orelha da adversária! E não acabou! Ela ainda se prepara para dar uma safanão na cabeça de Midoriko, mas não consegue! Isso porque Midoriko liberou uma energia incrível que atirou Akame longe! Uia! O que é isso? Fumaça está saindo de Midoriko e o gel à sua volta parece estar evaporando! Eu não acredito! A madame gelo está digievoluindo para madame fogo!'

'Estou impressionado, ela consegue realizar uma façanha dessas sem Digivice. – Kero comentou.

'Concordo plenamente Kero-chan.' – a apresentadora acenava afirmativamente, mas ao desviar o olhar notou uma certa branquela tentando sair de fininho. – 'A Mishimura está tentando fugir!'

Imediatamente Kerberos atirou uma barata de borracha, impedindo a saída estratégica de Mishimura.

'Fica aí que a luta ainda não acabou!' – ele falou com toda sua autoridade.

'Buááááá! Eu quero meu pai!'

'Cega pelo gel, a madame avança e aplica um socão no estômago de Mishimura que se dobra ao meio!' – Marjarie tornou a narrar.

A cena agora se move em câmera lenta... Midoriko salta... um giro de 360° é dado a sua volta... a madame faz pose para a câmera... prepara-se e dá uma bicicleta, atingindo Akame em cheio. A guria é arremessada longe, passando entre dois pilares antes de cair desacordada.

'GOOOOOOOOOOLLLLL! Num lance es-pe-ta-cu-lar a madame vence o duelo!'

'Que bonito, que alegria, que beleza!' – Kero falou empolgado, grudado no microfone.

'Belezazazaza!' – Marjarie concluiu.

'Humpf!' – foi o único comentário de Midoriko que cruzou os braços, com pose superior, mas isso não durou muito tempo... uma multidão abandonou as arquibancadas, correndo enfurecida na direção da madame.

'Ela tem que sofrer mais! Ao ataque!'

A ala feminina em peso correu até Midoriko para puni-la por ter beijado o tudo de bom júnior.

'Isso aí! Acabem com essa fajuta!' – Sakura gritava de seu camarote, sacudindo a espada Justiceira à sua frente, quase pulando na direção da briga. Syaoran apenas se encolheu, era melhor não se meter ou apanharia feio.

'Esse mundo é mais violento que o das trevas.' – a demônio falou preocupada, antes de correr feito doida para salvar seu pescoço.

Enquanto isso, Kerberos detonava tranqüilamente seus donuts cobertos com muito chocolate, nem ligando para o caos que ocorria à sua volta.

'Ô vida boa.'

Perto dali, a apresentadora apenas olhava para todos os lados, com um sorriso muito suspeito no rosto.

'Eu vou aproveitar a confusão e dar um pulinho na sala VIP.' – esfregou as mãos, animada. – 'Mal posso esperar.'

_FIM_

**N/A**: ÊÊÊ! Terminou! Desculpe a demora, mas eu realmente me atrapalhei essa semana, mas em compensação, o cap ficou maiorzinho.

Agora, as respostas!

**Manami Evans**: Oiê! Leitora nova no pedaço! Oh yeah! Fico suuuuuper feliz por gostar da fic e mais ainda por você rir de montão! Valeu mesmo! E não se preocupe que não pretendo parar de escrever... posso ser demorada, mas sou teimosa também hehehe. Beijocas!

- Um grande beijo para você. – Hotohori falou, piscando um olho.

**sl43r-s4k0r4**: Olááá! Nossa, fiquei toda boba com os elogios. Muitísimo obrigada! E pode deixar que irei me esforçar bastante para sempre escrever meus fics malucos, com montes de idéias misturadas hehehe... afinal, nada como boas risadas né? Obrigada outra vez e muitas beijocas!

- Beijos para você. – Kurama falou acenando levemente.

**Miss of Darkness**: Oiiiii! Estou realmente animada por estarem gostando das minhas idéias, nossa, fico super, hiper feliz! Brigadão! Capítulo passado foi uma maravilha escrever, porque eu sempre quis dar ordens para esses vilões detestáveis. Bem feito para eles, precisando suar a camisa com a faxina huhuhu, e claro que depois da confusão que foi esse cap, eles terão ainda mais trabalho. Ah, e Kero-chan continuou com seus incríveis comentários, espero que tenha gostado... mas você nem sabe, ele e Goku, após a grande disputa, acabaram virando amigos, estão trocando receitas e tudo mais... adoro esses meninos!

- Sobre a brincadeira. – Hiei entrou na conversa. – Foi algo interessante de se fazer.

Foguinho adora aprontar com os outros.

- Já disse para não me chamar assim, que apelido ridículo!

- Hahahaha, Foguinho! – Yusuke aproveitou para tirar sarro.

Aiai, começaram a brigar... mas tudo bem, isso mostra que são muito amigos!

- Tá falando igual ao besta do Yoh. – Ren comentou.

Hehehe... bem, super beijocas para você.

- Beijões! – Yusuke deixou de socar o Hiei para acenar com um sorriso safado no rosto.

Ah, e aqui está o bolo especial preparado pela Sakura (mostrando um bolo com muito recheio e cobertura) espero que goste.

**Analu**: Olááááá! Muito obrigada por estar gostando do fic, ueba! Fico super feliz ao saber que vocês riem bastante. Uhuuuu! Vilões limpando tudo é algo interessante de se ver, e eles estavam merecendo... mas ainda acho que eles devem sofrer... Naraku é um que pede para ser mandado ao Labirinto huahuahua. E você conseguiu assistir o final de Inu? Eu perdi vários episódios e o problema é que nesse horário da noite complica para mim assistir... snif... Ah! Sobre Dragon Ball, se quiser eu comento um pouquinho sobre o anime por mail, você quer? E confesso que adoro misturar tudo quanto é anime diferente, me divirto um monte com isso.

- E pode deixar que eu irei acertar com vontade o Naraku. – Hiei surgiu, com pose superior. – Aquele cara é detestável, não sei porque a chefona não me deixou lançar as chamas negras mortais.

Tudo ao seu tempo, Foguinho, logo, logo, acabaremos com esse babuíno.

- E como você pode ver... – Hiei continuou. – No envelope tinha um convite para essa sala, que está lotada. Hn! – cruzou os braços, virando o rosto para o lado.

Hihihihihi, estou no céu (lançando um olhar para o Aoshi) hihihihi. Ah sim, e tenho um recadinho do Kero-chan para você... como você gosta de doces, ele te convida para provar as maravilhas da carta doce. E não se preocupe, os poderes da carta estão sendo usados por um bem maior... já pensou se o Kero é deixado sem o seu monte de açúcar? Tudo vem abaixo hahaha. Super beijocas! E muito obrigada por acompanhar a fic.

- Muitos beijos a você! – Duo falou animadão, lançando piscadelas.

**Rô**: Aê maninha! Que maravilha você gostar das minhas loucuras... adoro escreve-las! Ah, mas não sabia que tinha uma maninha vampira... querendo sangue hahahaha... mas nesse cap até que teve vários golpes... espero que você tenha gostado. Ah sim, amei suas risadas! Oh yeah! Ai e o Hiei é mesmo fofo né?

- Fofo uma ova! – ele gritou indignado.

- Fofo! – Yusuke falou se dobrando de tanto rir. Kurama bem que tentou disfarçar, mas caiu na risada também.

- Eu acabo com vocês! – Hiei gritou, já partindo para o ataque.

Que animação (puxou Heero para um meio abraço) mas não posso negar que esse lugar tá ótimo! Valeu pelo review... Beijocas!

- Beijos. – Hee falou com sua voz maravilhosa.

Agora sim, ficaremos por aqui (se grudando no Sesshoumaru) espero que tenham gostado desse final e obrigada outra vez por acompanharem as batalhas.

Beijocas!

- Tchau! – os bonitões também acenaram antes de voltarem a bagunça.

hihihihihi


End file.
